digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solarmon
Solarmon is a Machine Digimon. A Machine Digimon that appears to be a rare species of Machine-species Digimon. Among researchers, it is said to possibly be a mutation of Hagurumon, but the truth is a mystery. Due to its "Computer Kernel" generating heat, its body has become hot enough to cause burns. Attacks *'Solar Flare'This attack retains its original name of "Shiny Ring" in Digimon Links, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World: Next Order, and during battle in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Shiny Ring): Fires a burning gear and scorches the enemy. *'Soul Shocker' ( Calor): Unleashes the heat of the sun. *'Little Burn': Explodes in a blaze of fire. *'Shiny Attack': Tackles the enemy. *'Shine Ball': Fires a small ball of flame. *'Shiny Tackle': A flaming tackle. *'Machine Attack' (Kikai Attack): Inflicts a hard blow full of machine power. Design Solarmon is based on an orange and yellow gear with cog-like hands. Etymologies ;Solarmon (ソーラーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A Solarmon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon World Data Squad Solarmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Hagurumon. *Defeated 5 Jungle Troopers. *Have 5000 bits. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Solarmon card is #028 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 500 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Solar Flare": inflicts 350 damage. * "Soul Shocker": inflicts 210 damage. * "Little Burn": inflicts damage equal to own HP, but reduces HP to 10 afterwards. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Solarmon is #079, and is a Balance-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a resistance to the Water element. Its basic stats are 114 HP, 112 MP, 78 Attack, 72 Defense, 60 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Fire Aura 2 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. Solarmon can digivolve into either Clockmon or BomberNanimon. To degenerate into Solarmon, your Digimon must be at least LV11 with at least 250 machine exp. Solarmon can DNA Digivolve to Diatrymon with DotFalcomon, to Nanimon with Impmon, or to Flarerizamon with DotAgumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Solarmon is a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Geremon, Starmon, and Meramon. Its special attack is Shiny Ring and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents Sleep. In Complete Edition, Solarmon can also digivolve to Guardromon (Gold) and Golemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory A Solarmon hires Keisuke Amasawa to find out how it can get a glorious golden body, just like its boss - Guardromon (Gold). Keisuke and Solarmon then hack into the area that Guardromon guards, to intentionally get its attention. When it shows up, it is in no mood to talk as it has to deal with the hacker who just got into the system. Keisuke defeats it however, though when explaining why he was here, the Guardromon explains that it once used to be a Solarmon, so the Solarmon just needs to work hard and it'll eventually digivolve and gain a golden body too. The Solarmon is ecstatic to learn this, whilst the Guardomon is happy that a real hacker wasn't the one to get in, though states it'll need to work even harder to keep the area safe. The two then thank Keisuke, who then leaves. Solarmon is #037 a Light Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Geremon, Starmon, Meramon, Guardromon (Gold), and Golemon. Its special attack is Shiny Ring and its support skill is Full Functionality which prevents Sleep. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Digimon World: Next Order Solarmon is a Fire Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve into RedVegiemon, Birdramon, Meramon, and Guardromon (Gold). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Heroes! Solarmon can digivolve to Starmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Solarmon can digivolve to Clockmon and Kenkimon. Digimon Links Solarmon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Geremon, Starmon, and Meramon. Digimon ReArise Solarmon digivolves from Motimon can digivolve to Meramon. Notes and references